364 Días y unas Horas
by AvPotter
Summary: Hermione hace un pacto con Tom Riddle para conseguir la felicidad junto a Ron. Para que todo salga bien, la castaña tiene que conseguir que el pelirrojo le diga "te amo" en menos de 364 días y unas horas, cuando hace nueve años no se hablan.
1. El Pacto

_Jueves 31 de Diciembre de 2009._

_Apartamento de Hermione Granger. _

_21:30 hs._

Hermione echó un nuevo suspiro al aire, acompañado de una pequeña lágrima: otro año nuevo sola.

Atrás habían quedado los tiempos en donde ella pasaba esa fecha junto a los Weasley y a Harry, toda aquella felicidad de saberse querida… y Ron. El pelirrojo había sido para ella su fuente continua de felicidad y apoyo cuando ella se enteró de que habían asesinado a sus padres. Había entrado en una grave depresión, y el pelirrojo lo había arreglado a base de mimos, cariños, cuidados…. Besos.

Poco después de finalizada la guerra, el chico de ojos azules le había pedido noviazgo y ella, por supuesto, había aceptado. Fueron los mejores días de su vida, sintiendo su perfume en la piel y su boca en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasa y las relaciones se agotan con la falta de dedicación de una de la partes… y esa parte había sido Hermione. Entusiasmada como estaba con sus estudios, primero Hogwarts, y luego la universidad, había ido dejando olvidado poco a poco a Ron. Esto sumado a los celos de pelirrojo por los nuevos amigos de Hermione, había acabado con sus tres años y medio de relación.

A la castaña se le rompió el corazón cuando Ron Weasley terminó con ella luego de una fuerte discusión, pero no iba a ser la primera en hablarle porque _ella estaba en lo correcto_. Pensó que era otra de sus discusiones habituales, y que era cuestión de tiempo para que el pelirrojo volviera con una disculpa porque_ siempre es así_.

Pero esa vez no.

Pasó una semana… nada. Un mes… nada. Dos meses… nada. Cuando había pasado setenta días sin saber nada de Ron, comenzó a desesperarse. Fue a La Madriguera a buscarlo, y la señora Weasley le dijo que se había marchado por _un tiempo_, no sin antes dejarle una carta a la castaña.

_Querida Hermione _– decía -_:_

_Sabes que eres lo más importante que __tenía._

_Pero ¿sabes?... luego de un tiempo juntos dejé, poco a poco, de tenerte. Tu sonrisa cuando me veías a los ojos fue la primera en desaparecer, luego las risitas cuando te besaba el cuello. Le siguió el cariño con el que me acariciabas el cabello, y finalmente tus ganas de estar conmigo._

_Siempre pensé en ti antes que en mi mismo, pero en los últimos meses, ya no me hablabas, no me mirabas… Pasé semanas enteras sin sentir tus labios en los míos._

_Ya no lo soporto._

_Te amo, pero no quiero estar atado a una persona que no me ama. Estoy harto de venir después de Mark, Maurice, Peter y tus demás amigos. _

_Te estaré esperando, Hermione._

_Estoy en New York, continuando mi carrera como auror. _

_Pero no vuelvas si no sabes qué es lo que realmente quieres. Sólo Harry y tú saben dónde estoy. No le digas a mi familia, por favor. _

_Ronald Bilius Weasley._

A la castaña se le había caído una lágrima al notarlo que había hecho, pero no era hora de llorar. Debía buscar a Ron.

Así fue como partió en el primer traslador a New York, y se encaminó al Ministerio de la Magia del mismo lugar. Luego de averiguar extensamente, descubrió la nueva dirección de su amado.

Pero no había nadie en el departamento.

Decepcionada por no haberlo encontrado, Hermione se dejó caer contra la pared de la nueva dirección de Ron, hasta que, luego de unos minutos, sintió pasos en el pasillo. Menuda como era entonces, se escondió tras un pilar y el alma se le cayó a los pies al ver a su ex novio abrazado a una exuberante muchacha morena, de apenas unos diecinueve años. Besándose.

Ese fue, para Hermione, la muerte de Ron.

_Te estaré esperando _era, tan sólo, una mentira horrible de _Weasley._

La mujer de treinta años se limpió la lágrima que se le había escurrido, pensando en que debía verse patética recordando a su novio de la adolescencia. Pero se sentía tan sola… y era culpa suya.

Harry y Ginny, los únicos amigos verdaderos que le quedaban, la habían invitado esa noche especial a su casa, pero ella se había rehusado, sabiendo que Weasley había vuelto ya hace dos años a su casa, y era probable que quisieran reencontrarla con él. Hasta entonces, no lo habían logrado.

Pero lo cierto era que se moría de ganas de verlo… tenía tanta curiosidad. ¿Tendría canas? ¿Seguiría delgado? ¿Habría engordado? Y la peor y más dolorosa pregunta ¿Estaría con una pareja estable?

No, no podía ser.

¡Ella estaba tan sola! No podría haber sido él feliz sin ella, si decía amarla. ¿O sí?

Miró el reloj que había sobre su mesada. Las 22:13, decía. Aún estaba a tiempo de ir con Harry y Ginny y resolver sus dudas ¿no?

Se mordió el labio: aquello no era correcto. Había rechazado la invitación reiteradas veces desde hace un mes atrás, no podía simplemente llamar y avisar que iba. Aunque a Harry no le molestaría, y Ginny estaría encantada…

…

_Jueves 31 de Diciembre de 2009._

_Apartamento de Hermione Granger. _

_22:20 hs._

- ¿Hola? ¿Ginny? … Sí, soy yo, Hermione ¿cómo estás? … Yo también te extrañaba, estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Y los niños? … Deben haber crecido mucho … lo imagino, sí … Yo llamaba para decirte ¿está aún en pie tu ofrecimiento para pasar año nuevo con ustedes?

…

_Jueves 31 de Diciembre de 2009._

_Jardín delantero de _El Nido_. _

_22:43 hs._

Hermione Granger se debatía entre golpear la puerta de la casa de Harry y Ginny o huir. Huir era la más tentadora. _No seas cobarde, has llegado hasta aquí ¿piensas retroceder? _Sí. Es que el pasado aún aterraba a la antigua sabelotodo de Hogwarts, y es corazón le martillaba el pecho. Estaba asustada.

Aterrada.

Unas risitas provenientes de tras sí misma la sobresaltaron, se dio vuelta y vio a lo lejos cuatro figuras: dos altas, una mediana y una muy pequeña. Y sin saber por qué, se quedó paralizada.

Recuerdos le surcaron la mente, de cuando tenía catorce años y soñaba con Ron y formar su familia…

- ¿Hermione Granger?

Retrocedió unos pasos hacia tras al ver allí a Ronald, mejor que nunca, con un traje negro y un niño pelirrojo de más o menos dos años en sus brazos. Con una niña pelirroja a su lado, llena de pecas. Pero lo peor de todo, era que la _mujer voluptuosa_, como ella la llamaba en sus adentros, cerraba la marcha. Aquella con la que Ron se besaba hace unos ocho años atrás.

Y sintió ganas de correr, abrazarse a sí misma y llorar hasta que no tuviese más lágrimas: él había rehecho su vida, tenía dos hijos, él era feliz. La había olvidado.

_No del todo_, tuvo que recordarse. Recordaba quién era ella. Pero él no tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas, ni le faltaba la respiración… ya no la necesitaba.

- ¿Qué la paza a la zeñoda, papi? ¿Pod qué no habla?

_Papi_.

Y el labio le comenzó a temblar y tuvo que voltearse por no verse rendida ante lo imponente del que habría sido su hombre. Corrió tres pasos y desapareció.

…

_Jueves 31 de Diciembre de 2009._

_Apartamento de Hermione Granger. _

_23:59 hs._

A Hermione le temblaba el cuerpo por los constantes sollozos y tenía su rostro empapado en lágrimas. Era el día más horrible de su vida.

Ron, Ronald Weasley, tenía una familia. Ella estaba sola.

Ron, Ronald Weasley, era feliz. Ella se sentía desgraciada.

Ron, Ronald Weasley, había encontrado el amor. Ella lo había perdido.

Se encaminó hacia su balcón, donde vio pasar una estrella fugaz.

…

_Viernes 1° de Enero de 2010._

_Apartamento de Hermione Granger. _

_00:00 hs._

- Merlín, Dios, quién sea. Querida estrella fugaz. Por favor, devuélvanme a Ron, lo amo, lo necesito. Ayúdenme a recuperarlo. Haré lo que sea… todo. ¡Por favor! Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

Y susurrando esas palabras "por favor", se quedó dormida…

_Viernes 1° de Enero de 2010._

_Apartamento de Hermione Granger. _

_18:23 hs._

Hermione se despertó sintiéndose cansada, agotada de hecho. Se frotó los ojos e intentó recordar lo ocurrido. De su cuerpo rogaban por salir nuevos sollozos. Pero algo la distrajo: sobre su cama había un sobre rojo, sellada con un lazo del color de fuego. La asustó un poco al principio, pero su curiosidad y el deseo de saberlo todo fue más fuerte nuevamente…

Lo tomó con las manos temblorosas.

_Hermione Jane G__ranger, estás a punto de aceptar un pacto difícil de realizar. ¿Lo que sea por tu felicidad junto a Ronald Bilius Weasley? El precio es más caro de lo que tu misma podrías llegar a imaginar jamás. _

_364 días y unas horas tienes hasta la medianoche del 31 de Diciembre de 2010. Hasta entonces, debes __recuperarse confianza y su amor. Cada mes, con una prueba diferente, la cual debes descubrir y resolver en base a la pista. ¿El objetivo? Las palabras "te amo", deben salir de la boca de Ron Weasley, dirigidas hacia ti, y sus hijos deben quererte como a una madre. Si no lo consigues, las consecuencias serán inimaginables._

La castaña no sabía qué pensar a cerca de aquello ¿cómo sabían lo que le pidió a aquella estrella? Sin embargo, era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Nadie más, nada de lo que le pudiera pasar le importaba, sólo él…

- ¿Quién eres? – Murmuró.

Casi se desmaya al ver que en la carta aparecían las palabras _Tom Riddle ¿Aceptas?_

* * *

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, a excepción de los hijos de Ron y la mujer de los grandes pechos jajaja.

Como habrán notado, esta historia no tiene en cuenta el epílogo, pero sí el final de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Al principio no entenderán lo de Tom Riddle, pero es parte de la trama, en algún momento (no sé cuándo) tendrá sentido.

Espero que me dejen sus reviews diciendo qué les parece, y el fic irá pasando periódicamente, resumiendo lo que pasó. El fic será finalizado (según planeo) el 31 de Diciembre de 2010 o el 1° de Enero de 2011.

Feliz año nuevo a todos, los leo en los reviews!!


	2. La Nueva Hermione

_Viernes 1° de Enero de 2010._

_Apartamento de Hermione Granger. _

_17:02 hs._

Hermione lanzó el papel al piso como si el mismo quemara. Estaba aterrada. Retrocedió hasta el borde de la cama y tuvo que sujetarse con ambas manos para no caer al piso desmayada. Esto se le escapaba de las manos, sin duda. Tom Riddle. No, sencillamente imposible. Él había muerto a manos de su mejor amigo hace ya veintidós años y no había forma alguna de que hubiese _revivido._ Su cadáver reposaba en Hogwarts, como pedido expreso de Harry. Tom Riddle era un nombre común después de todo.

Se dirigió nuevamente al papel. Ese representaba otro gran problema, ya que era una muestra de magia oscura, realmente muy oscura… _No confíes en nada que no sepas dónde tiene el cerebro_, le había dicho Ronald Weasley.

Ron.

Sin embargo, el chico de los cabellos rojos valía todo el esfuerzo y el sufrimiento del mundo, y ella lo sabía. Y aunque no podía evitar pensar en que era insoportable el hecho de que la hubiese olvidado a semejante velocidad, a medida que pasaban los años y ella no había encontrado nadie a quién amar, lo que sentía por el pelirrojo se iba transformando lentamente en obsesión. Claro, ella no notaba la diferencia.

- Un año es mucho tiempo – murmuró -. Si él me amó… no podría ser tan difícil.

Se mordió el labio indecisa… esa mujer era tan bonita: su cabello era castaño chocolate, lacio y largo hasta casi las caderas; sus ojos eran azules; su piel morena brillaba; y… tenía _lo suyo. _En cambio ella, Hermione Granger, ¿qué tenía en comparación?

Cerebro.

Bueno, eso aún debía comprobarlo, pero en su sexto año en Hogwarts ella siempre sintió que aunque no era más bella que Lavender, sí que era más inteligente. Y eso la consolaba cuando cada noche rogaba porque Ron dejara a aquella _rubia idiota _y fuera a dar a sus brazos. Y así había sido, hasta que…

Ya no era hora de pensar en eso: había tomado una decisión.

Tomó la nota en la mano y se preguntó qué debería hacer para decirle que iba hacerlo… miró el papel fijamente, como si tratara de hipnotizarlo, y finalizó simplemente con decir

- Acepto.

Una llama de fuego salió de la nota envolviéndola en un espiral, para luego hacer el mismo proceso con el cuerpo de Hermione, formando una alianza de fuego que desapareció dejándole una marca en la muñeca a la bruja. La insufrible sabelotodo jamás había estado tan alterada y su respiración andaba al trote. Una nueva nota apareció junto a la otra.

_Has aceptado, y ya no hay vuelta atrás. A medida que Diciembre se acerque, las pruebas se volverán cada vez más duras, pero si consigues superarlas el objetivo será tuyo para siempre. Debes apresurarte. Tu primera prueba llagará en algún momento de este mes, y la reconocerás al ver grabada la alianza en ella. _

_Si no superas alguna de las misiones, o concluye el plazo de 364 días y algunas horas, no tendrás tiempo de lamentarte por lo que has perdido, ya que la vida como la conoces terminará para ti. Serás mía, y estarás obligada por algo mucho más fuerte que un maleficio a acatar mis órdenes. El mundo mágico entero está en tus manos, Hermione. Apresúrate._

_Tom Riddle. _

Tragó saliva en seco e intentó serenar el rápido palpitar de su corazón. Había aceptado, ahora tendría un año para conquistar a Ron. Un año… ya parecía más tiempo que hace sólo cinco minutos.

_Viernes 1° de Enero de 2010._

_Apartamento de Hermione Granger. _

_22:00 hs._

La sabelotodo ya había trazado su plan maestro. Ese mes sólo le tocaba tantear el terreno, y recuperar la antigua amistad con Harry y Ginny, de hacerla más fuerte. Ello de seguro le serviría luego para conquistar a Ron.

Iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que preveía, pero había decidido tomarse un año sabático, para recuperar a su amor, y recuperarse a ella misma.

_Sábado 2 de Enero de 2010._

_Apartamento de Hermione Granger. _

_14:00 hs._

Necesitaba un cambio de estilo. De vestir, de peinado y de pensamientos, y lo sabía. Si iba a competir con esa _mujer_ (de la cuál, por cierto, debía averiguar el nombre) debía mejorar en muchos aspectos… _demasiados_.

Se miró al espejo y se sintió horrible. Sus medidas estaban más cerca del 100-80-105 que del clásico y deseado 90-60-90. Tragó saliva. Su pelo seguía siendo un nido, sólo que ahora tenía canas.

_Genial._

Comenzaría dieta, le gustara o no. Un régimen siempre lograba que una mujer se viese más hermosa ¿verdad? Perfecto… ¡_A comprar comida sana y sin sabor_!

_Martes 5 de Enero de 2010._

_Apartamento de Hermione Granger. _

_18:00 hs._

Esa maldita dieta no estaba dando resultado. Es cierto, a penas llevaba tres días haciéndola, pero… bufó y se bajó de la balanza. Sólo conseguiría deprimirse, y eso no le serviría en su objetivo.

Volvió a mirar su cabello. Llevaba el mismo corte desde los ocho años, y sabía que le había llegado la hora. Se lo acarició logrando que sus dedos se enredaran y bufó una última vez antes de quitar la mano.

- ¿Dónde había una peluquería por aquí? – Murmuró.

Hace siglos que no iba a una. Hace siglos que ella misma se cortaba el cabello. ¡Oh, no! ¿Hace siglos que lo tenía así de horrible?

_Viernes 8 de Enero de 2010._

_Apartamento de Hermione Granger. _

_14:00 hs._

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a su nuevo cabello, corto hasta los hombros y con definidos rizos que definitivamente la favorecían. Estaba muy feliz, de hecho. Si bien era cierto que debía levantarse temprano todas las mañanas y colocarse dos pociones para el cabello que le estaban costando sus ahorros en Gringotts, seguro que el cambio le gustaría a Ron. _Tiene que gustarle._

Tampoco seguía encontrando asquerosa la comida dietética. Cualquier cosa es mejor que lo que ella había comido en plena guerra, aseguraba. Su vida ya iba más encaminada a lo que deseaba conseguir, y lo mejor era que la prueba no había llegado aún. Más tiempo para pensar.

Se puso de pié frente al espejo y frunció el ceño. La dieta no sería suficiente para adelgazar las piernas…

- A buscar un gimnasio – murmuró.

_Martes 12 de Enero de 2010._

_Apartamento de Hermione Granger. _

_11:51 hs._

Hermione abrió los ojos con lentitud y se sintió como si un camión acabara de arrollarla. El día anterior había empezado a asistir al gimnasio, y la clase casi había acabado matándola. Definitivamente, el mayor ejercicio para el que ella estaba destinada era caminar dentro de la biblioteca.

Se le aguaron los ojos. Era horrible, pero no podía dejarlo… era por Ron.

Por ella.

Debía encontrar a la nueva Hermione, y sólo así tendría siquiera la mínima posibilidad.

* * *

**Toooodo es de Jotitaká, mi vida, mi amor.**

_A cerca del capítulo: _Ya, no sé ustedes, pero por lo general cuando ves al chico de tus sueños con otra más linda, intentas ponerte guapa. Sinceramente, yo no optaría por dieta, pero si Hermione se dejó estar, y la chica boluptuosa es encima más joven... creo que esa es la explicación del por qué la obsesión de Hermy con su peso. Este chap, es sólo el inicio de una nueva vida, en un nuevo año.

**Gracias a tooodos los reviews!!!**

**MarilynnDxC**

**Madame Delacour.**

**Daniiielaa098**

**Ainhochu**

**Ysabel-Granger**

**Lucho**: Sí, ¿viste? Voldy siempre quieres ser el protagonista xD. Sé que es raro, me he cansado de leerlo en los reviews, pero sabés cómo me pongo con el calor. xD. Yo tmbn te quiero, un beso :)

**aymee cm**

**Manzana**: Gracias! Bueno, lo del pacto fué bastante O.o incluso para mí, pero ya se acostumbrarán XD. besito!

**FannyLu**: Demasiadas gracias, en serio. Me hubieses visto toda sonrojada después de leer tu review jajaja. Estoy muy feliz de que te guste mi manera de escribir aunque es algo extraña, pero gracias. Y tienes razón: siempre es por los pechos! jjajajaja. Me reí mucho con eso y (no sé por qué) me acordé de muchas situaciones jajaja. Espero no siempre tardar tanto como ahora para actualizar, y bueno.... gracias por todo. Nos llemos.

**chika weasley :D** : Gracias por tu review, gracias por leerlo y aún más porque te gustó ;) . Actualizo el miércoles el diario d Herms xD

**nena weasley granger**

**Priincezz**

**MilenneLila**

**lied cullen**

**Skinniy**

**V-Weasley**

**Jade A Malfoy**

**ninaaaaaaaaaaa**: jajajaja. Muuuuchas gracias!!!! es muy bueno q te gustr! Nos seguimos leyendoo!

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**

Y... bueno, nos leemos en el próximo chap. Va a tener algo sobre Harry y Ginny, y quizás la primera prueba. :D. Bueno, gracias a toooodos por leerme, espero volveros a ver en los reviews....

Cilc aquí para hacerme feliz!!

V


	3. Discusión

Clasificado T por lenguaje adulto

_

* * *

_

_Viernes 15 de Enero de 2010._

_Apartamento de Hermione Granger._

_20:00 hs._

Hermione sale de la ducha envuelta en su bata azul marino, del mismo color que su apartamento está decorado. En fin, es un color precioso. Se pone de pie frente al tocador y se unta su nueva crema de prevención anti-arrugas, para cutis grasoso, imperfecciones y puntos negros y finalmente su crema corporal, de manos, piel y rostro.

Se siente húmeda y se seca el cuerpo mientras se coloca ropa interior (que luego tendrá que reemplazar, ya que es demasiado poco provocativa) mientras tararea el último éxito de _Lady Gaga_, _Bad Romance_, que se le ha contagiado luego de oírla un par de veces en la estación muggle.

Dejando en el brillante piso rojo sus huellas aún húmedas, se encamina a su habitación, donde se dispone a vestirse con alguna de sus prendas nuevas, sólo para acostumbrarse a los tacones altos y a los escotes en V.

Cuando ve el resultado terminado frente al nuevo espejo de su cuarto, sabe que la dieta y el ejercicio aún no han dado los resultados que ella esperaba, pero se ve mucho más preciosa sólo por las cremas y el peinado. Se encamina al teléfono, y marca el número que conoce de memoria.

- ¿Ginny?... Disculpe, señora Weasley, no reconocí su voz. Habla Hermione… Muy bien señora Weas… Lo siento, yo estoy muy bien, Molly – resaltó la última palabra - ¿usted cómo se encuentra?… De nada, de nada, ¿está allí Ginny?... Claro, comprendo ¿y Harry?... Sí, páseme con él, muchas gracias – Hermione se encaminó con el teléfono inalámbrico al baño, colocándolo sobre el tocador al tiempo que lo ponía en altavoz. Comenzó a delinearse los ojos.

- _¿Hermione?_ – La voz de su mejor amigo se oyó como a la distancia.

- ¡Hola, Harry! ¿Cómo estás?

- _Bien Hermione, gracias. Oye, disculpa que Ginny no atendiera, pero es que está amamantando a James._

- Lo sé, la señora Weasley… Molly, me lo comentó. Llamaba para ofrecerles una disculpa, por no haber asistido a lo de año nuevo – dejó el delineador y tomó la sombra en tonalidades de gris, comenzando a aplicársela.

- _Pasaron dos semanas de eso, Hermione _– dijo Harry sin rastros de reproche en su voz, aunque claramente se leía la decepción.

- Lo sé y lo siento. Tuve… unas semanas difíciles, y…

- _Ron nos contó._

En ese momento la sombra se le escurrió entre los dedos y cayó al piso haciéndose añicos, y de paso ensuciando su nuevo atuendo blanco y el baño que había limpiado ayer.

- ¡Mierda!

- _¿Hermione estás bien?_ – Sonó preocupada la voz de Harry.

_No. Me tiemblan las manos, estoy hecha una mugre, se ha ido al cuerno toda la maldita limpieza y tengo ganas de llorar fuerte, quebrarme y sollozar hasta que Ron me encuentre._

- Sí, sólo se me ha caído un adorno, no es nada. ¿Qué… les contó? – Simplemente no podía pronunciar su nombre en voz alta por que su voz se derrumbaría y todo se iría a la grandísima mierda.

- _Que te encontró el día de la cena y le dijiste que no asistirías, aunque no entendí por qué. Fue por él, ¿verdad? Viste a Maggie, a Lins y a Alex, ¿no es verdad?_

- ¿Quiénes?

- _¿Los viste?_

- Si te refieres a su esposa y a sus hijos… sí, los vi. Y – la voz comenzó a quebrársele – realmente no me importa, porque él...

- _Merlín, Hermione, ¿cómo puedes seguir intentando esconder así tus sentimientos? Te estás haciendo mucho daño, amiga. Debes parar. _

- No sé de lo que estás hablando.

- _Hermione, sabes bien que…_

- ¡Cállate, Harry! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡No te metas donde no te llaman!

- _Yo sólo… _- dejó de oír oprimiendo el botón rojo y se encogió en el piso a sollozar.

_Lunes 18 de Enero de 2010._

_Gimnasio "Your Body". _

_9:13 hs._

Una bueno sesión de bicicleta fija siempre la animaba. Siempre, hace dos semanas, por supuesto. Subió el peso de la máquina y pedaleó con más intensidad al tiempo que se estiraba para tomar una pequeña toalla con la que se secó el sudor de la frente.

- ¡Hermione! – Exclamó Carla, su nueva amiga del gimnasio -. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¡Suelo llegar yo antes! – Se subió a la bicicleta, acomodando sus pies a las amarras de los pedales.

- Tuve un fin de semana estresante, y necesitaba relajarme.

La mujer se carcajeó mientras tomaba su largo pelo rubio en un apretado moño.

- ¡Y qué manera! ¿No has pensado en un spa? O quizás la clase de yoga… - sonrió mordiéndose el labio -. El profesor es soltero y está muy bien, nadie sabe porqué esa escultura no tiene dueña, pero toda la que lo intenta, falla. Quizás tú…

- No ando buscando una relación, Carla – Hermione se agachó a desabrochar las amarras de los pedales -. Estoy bien así – añadió, antes de bajarse dignamente del aparato y marcharse con su botella vacía y su toalla empapada.

_Miércoles 20 de Enero de 2010._

_Apartamento de Hermione Granger. _

_23:02 hs._

Hermione estaba llevando una semana agotadora: se había internado en el gimnasio, buscando despejarse mentalmente de la pelea con Harry. _¡Qué irónico! _– Pensaba – _Lo llamaba para volver a ser mejores amigos y discutimos. ¡Definitivo: Ronald Bilius Weasley me trastorna!_

Sabía que Harry _lamentablemente, por desgracia, por mi puta culpa, _tenía toda la razón del mundo y que ella intentaba ocultar lo inocultable. ¡Siempre había estado tan desesperadamente enamorada de Ron! ¿Cómo no sentirse desgarrada interiormente? Aunque claro, ella era la causante de su propia agonía.

Sacó la tetera del fuego (mientras anotaba mentalmente comprarse una tetera eléctrica, o un microondas) y volteó a la mesada para prepararse un café con leche. Pero en ese momento, el objeto casi se le suelta de la mano por la impresión: junto al tarro de café instantáneo, había un papel con sólo una palabra escrita:

_Róbalo. _

**NOTA DE AUTORA: **Sé que no publico hace siglos. Pero es que todo febrero estuve preparando mi fiesta de cumpleaños y recibiendo en mi hogar a las visitas que vinieron desde Chile a asistir. Luego fué el caos del terremoto allá y la preocupación y todo... en serio, lo siento muchísimo. Pero ojalá que jamás se les haya ocurrido pensar que abandoné la historia. Poco a poco me iré poniendo al día y terminará en la fecha estimada. También he retomado el Diario de Hermione. Gracias por leerme. Avril Potter.

Gracias a los reviews:

**Fer Cornamenta**

**Izih**

**kisa kuchiky**

**Daniiielaa098**

**GreyGGGA**

**Lily Masen de Lioncourt**

**Morrigan T.**

**chika weasley :D : Muchas gracias! jajaja. si, yo una pesada con el gym xD un bezaso!**

**XxXHermione WeasleyXxX**

**FannyLu**

**aLma de medianoche**

**Ysabel-Granger**

**nena weasley granger**

**Skinniy**

CREO haber respondido todos los reviews. Si alguno se me ha pasado, por favor, discúlpenme. Super beso a todos! Los Leo. PD: Publicaré lo más seguido que pueda, pero volví al colegio y comencé francés y guitarra.


End file.
